Allergic Reaction
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean wakes up with a cold, with his dog, and two of his cats are cuddling him. He doesn't think anything of his cats cuddling him, until his thoughts turn for the bad. What if he's allergic to his cats and dog? How would his friends take the whole idea? One-shot.


When Dean woke up, he had a splitting headache and a stuffy nose. It reminded him of how he and Roman kept passing a cold back and forth to each other.

He looked at the time on the alarm clock, it was 4:00 a.m. Dean couldn't tell what pissed him off; the headache or the early hour? He was supposed to meet up with Roman and Seth. What if he passed it to his friends?

Two of his cats, Hades and Artemis, were by his side, sleeping. His dog, Morpheus, was at his feet, sleeping.

His cat Nyx jumped on the bed and looked at Dean. She looked like she was saying, 'Are you okay? Human, you look like shit.'

Dean scratched her chin and then coughed in her face. "Who catches a cold during the summer?" He remembered that Blake broke his pinky while flying a kite.

Nyx curled by Dean's head and started to pur.

Her fur tickled Dean's nose and he rubbed his nose. His cats and dog shed everywhere. Dean stroked Nyx's back and thought back to one of his friends having two cats. His friend had developed an allergic reaction and she had to get rid of her cats.

 _Holy shit, what if I'm allergic to my cats and dog?_ Dean thought terrified.

Nyx sat up, as if noticing the look of horror on Dean's face. He went to take an aspirin and came back, wanting for the headache to go away.

Nyx had curled up with Hades and Artemis. Nyx looked at Dean, as if saying 'the Tylenol ship has sailed. You're sick, human.' Dean got back into bed and patted his cat.

"What if I'm allergic to you?" Dean asked his cats and dog. He wasn't sure what he'll do if he gets rid of them. He remembered telling Seth that his pets were like his children, while drunk. He'll cry while giving his pets to Blake, his neighbor Mrs. Hendrickson, and his other neighbors Mike and Paul.

 _Fuck it, I'll put up with the allergic reaction._ Dean thought, _but what if I have to get rid of them?_ He didn't want to get rid of his cats and dog. Morpheus looked up at Dean and rested on his stomach. Morpheus was panting. Dean decided that he'll take some allergy pills and hope that they won't work in case it might be a cold. He went to go do that.

* * *

Three hours later, Dean realized that his cold wasn't going away. He felt so happy that he could cry. Well, he cried when Blake got out of the mental hospital, not that he would tell Roman and Seth that. He wasn't sure how one gets a cold in summer but goddamn, it's embarrassing in a way.

Dean noticed how he still smelt like the bar that he went to with Seth and Roman. He needed to take a shower and feel somewhat alive.

* * *

Dean noticed how his headache had vanished and he was a little terrified, what if he was allergic to his pets. He took the new can of Axe body spray that he got and smelled it. After a few seconds after smelling the body spray, he felt the slight pain of an oncoming headache. Dean finally found out caused his allergic reaction and he felt elated that he didn't have to get rid of his pets anytime soon.

He left the bathroom to pick up one of his cats, Ares and he hugged the cat. Ares bit Dean's face! Dean didn't care and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He didn't have to get rid of his pets! Dean considered giving Blake the rest of that body spray.

Nyx seemed to have sensed the change in Dean's mood and went to go check on her human. Nyx looked up at Dean from the bed and blinked slowly at him. Dean was sure that Nyx was thinking, 'the fuck is the matter with you now?'

Dean looked at Nyx, "I think I'm allergic to that body spray I got. It gives me headaches."

Nyx looked at him as if saying, 'you're pathetic' before she left the room.

* * *

Dean told his friends about the whole allergic reaction with the body spray and how he thought it was from his cats and dog.

"You were willing to put up with your 'allergic reaction' to be your pets?" Roman asked, sounding a little impressed. That must be some bond that he has.

"Yeah," Dean said, "Now I don't have to get rid of my pets now."

Seth looked at Dean. "Now I don't have to listen to you bitch about getting rid of your pets."

"You would go there." Roman said, looking at Seth.

Seth decided to change subjects. "What do you think Brock Lesnar looked like after he was given birth too?"

Roman looked at Seth, disgusted, "And people call Dean the weird one?"

"I don't think Brock Lesnar was given birth to. I think he was hatched or at least, bioengineered," Dean said. He noticed how Roman and Seth backed away slightly. Dean had a funny feeling he knew why.

"You know what, Dean?" Brock asked, putting an arm around Dean's shoulders. "If someone else said that, I would punch them, but you?" Brock shook Dean a little, "You grew on me, like a bad rash." He slapped a hand on Dean's shoulder and walked away.

"I was called a bad rash," Dean said. "Should I be offended?"

Seth looked pissed, or at least furious, "Since when are you on good terms with Brock?"

Dean looked at Seth. "I haven't talked to him since I drew that picture for him. He's not that bad of a guy."

"He has a point," Roman said.

"Why do you also take his side?" Seth asked, sounding exasperated.

Roman shrugged, "You have funny reactions."

"Maybe I should kill you both with toilet paper tonight." Seth said as he left the two of them.

Dean looked at Roman. "How do you kill someone with toilet paper?"

Roman shrugged, "I…don't know. I assume that you shove toilet paper down their throat and hope they suffocate that way."

"Wrap their faces up with a lot of layers of toilet and hope they suffocate?" Dean offered and noticed Triple H heading their way.

Roman looked at Triple H and they both got handed a mental evaluation notification. Roman looked at it, " _Again_?"

"You're trying to figure out how to kill someone with toilet paper," Triple H said.

"Seth threatened to kill us with toilet paper first," Dean replied.

Triple H looked at them and walked away muttering incoherent stuff.

* * *

A/N: I remember reading somewhere about this one person had gotten irritated eyes because she had a tear in her contact lens and I got an idea from that post.


End file.
